<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241525">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Dramedy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is a Little Shit, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Minor Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Related, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:05 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Are you ready yet?"</p><p>Minghao looked around to double check that he was in the right place and nodded."Yeah."He said."I'm at the place you asked for us to meet up."He heard Jun address someone-probably his boyfriend Joshua-before he responded to Minghao."Alright,I'm going to get Chan then I'm come get you,then Soonyoung,okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>